Noche de amor
by Ring.Black
Summary: Una pequeña visión de lo que pasó en la noche de bodas de Yoh y Anna. Oneshot.


**Shaman King no es mío.**

**.**

El avión se elevó por los aires, rumbo a las playas, y sólo entonces, Anna cayó en la cuenta de que verdaderamente estaba sucediendo: se había casado, al fin, con Yoh. Ya era oficialmente Anna Asakura, y nadie podría negarlo. No era su fuerte sonreír ni demostrar sus emociones, pero estaba feliz y sólo por esa ocasión se permitió tomar la mano de su marido (¡qué bien sonaba!).

Mientras Anna estaba asimilando el reciente casamiento y se ilusionaba por la luna de miel; Yoh estaba más nervioso que nunca en su vida. Hoy era la noche; finalmente era la jodida noche de bodas. Por fin tocaría a Anna y no recibiría un cachetazo por eso. Podría hacer todo lo que sus instintos exigían. Sin pasarse, claro, sino estaba seguro que Anna encontraría la nueva manera de castigarlo; ya la podía escuchar: "¡Sin sexo por treinta años!"; y él no estaba dispuesto a que eso pasara.

Cuando llegaron al hotel que su amigo Manta había reservado para ellos, y entraron a la muy lujosa habitación, cayeron en el hecho de que ahora ninguno sabía que hacer o que decir. Es decir, el amor estaba ahí, el ambiente estaba ahí, la noche los acompañaba, pero el hecho de dar un paso en falso los atemorizaba. ¿Qué pasaría si el otro terminaba sin disfrutar o no le gustaba lo que veía o no quedaba conforme? Los miedos irracionales hicieron un gran agujero en ellos.

Sin embargo, ambos lo deseaban y no querían hacerse esperar, mucho menos desperdiciar esa noche tan especial donde la euforia de ser recién casados todavía estaba latente y necesitaba ser sellada con un acto de amor.

Yoh miraba a Anna guardar un par de cosas en el baño. La escena no tenía nada de especial ni de sensual, pero para él sólo era una provocación para ponerlo más nervioso todavía. Tenía que hacer algo para calmarse; lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomarse algo del minibar y salir al balcón a inspirar un poco de aire. ¡Que tarado se sentía! ¿Cómo podía tener tanto miedo? ¡Ni siquiera se sintió así cuando casi moría o cuando se estaba casando! Era absurdo. Si tenía que pasar, pasaría, y ya.

―¿No crees que ya pasaste mucho tiempo afuera? ―Le preguntó su esposa, sorprendiéndolo, posicionándose a su lado, mirando el cielo estratégicamente estrellado.

―El cielo está hermoso ―Comentó él, omitiendo su pregunta, mirándola con atención.

―El cielo está arriba, Yoh ―Señaló ella, bajando la mirada hacia él.

―Vos sos mi cielo, Anna.

El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco. Si bien sabía que la amaba, nunca, jamás, le había dicho nada dulce o hecho algún cumplido. Suponía que era su culpa por ser siempre tan severa y que Yoh se había armado de mucho valor para poder decir tal cosa. También, creía que era por todo el acontecimiento de esa noche, que estaba tanteando el terreno, que estaba poniendo a prueba su deseo y lo que quería en realidad.

No se le ocurrió mejor forma de corresponder su frase tan abarcadora de sentimentalismo que con un beso: esos que son pacientes, dulces y en los que uno siente que algo más va a haber. De esos que dan comienzos y que te hacen esperar a que los labios se amolden perfectamente al del otro. Esos donde el tiempo deja de existir y sólo es momento de empezar a sentir al otro.

Las manos de Yoh se ciñeron a la cintura de Anna, acariciando tentativamente ésta por sobre la tela de su hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes. Ella rodeó con sus brazos la espalda de él, acercándolos, quedando pegados y así poder sentir el calor que ambos desprendían, atrayéndose como imanes. En esa no-distancia, ambos podían sentir los latidos desbocados de sus corazones, sabiéndose correspondidos, correctos, _deseados_.

Yoh empezó a guiar a Anna hacia la oscura habitación, y con delicadeza, como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana, la depositó sobre la cama. La rubia comenzó a arrastrase hasta el centro de la cama, sin dejar de besar a su esposo, dirigiendo sus manos hacia el pecho de él, acariciándolo. Yoh, una vez acomodado entre las piernas de Anna, comenzó a descender hacia su cuello: besando, succionando, marcando y acariciando. Con sus manos fue deslizando los tirantes de su vestido, tocando en el proceso la cremosa y suave piel de su esposa, desean todavía más.

Anna logró deshacerse de la camisa de Yoh rápidamente, teniendo así la posibilidad de tocar la piel bronceada de su marido. Se sentía tan perfecta, lista para ella, caliente y húmeda. No podía creer que fuera de ella, solamente de ella. Ambos dejaban escapar pequeños jadeos y suspiros de satisfacción, sabiendo que el deseo se avivaba cada vez más. Yoh siguió descendiendo por su cuello y bajando cada vez más el vestido con simples y lentas caricias, mientras sentía como su Annita también se adueñaba de él.

Se sentía abrumada. Jamás había sentido sensaciones así, ni siquiera podía creer que las tuviera. Pero ahí estaban, listas para ser demostradas. Su piel se erizó cuando sintió el contacto de la lengua de Yoh en una parte sensible de su pecho izquierdo y cuando sintió una mano acariciando su pierna. Quería más; quería todo, hasta el último gramo de su piel. Su esposo se deshizo del vestido, dejándola al descubierto, vulnerable, con sólo la parte interior de abajo puesta, y no pudo pensar con claridad en todo lo que restó de la noche. Era perfecta, eso lo sabía desde hace mucho, pero ahora le parecía que esa palabra ya no alcanzaba para describirla. Anna se sintió avergonzada pero, sin embargo, no lo dijo, en cambio lo tomó de los hombros para besarlo y volver a sentir su calor.

La fricción de sus cuerpos no se hizo esperar: se necesitaban. En un ágil movimiento, Yoh perdió sus pantalones y se amoldó perfectamente en esas largas piernas que poseía la rubia. El contacto fue estremecedor: húmedo y caliente. Si bien el tiempo no había cobrado sentido todavía, lo querían todo ya y ahora, sin preámbulos. Querían volverse uno.

Deshaciéndose de sus últimas prendas, Anna e Yoh quedaron maravillados ante la visión del cuerpo del otro. Ambos eran unos inexpertos, pero sentían que estaba todo tan en su lugar que no había oportunidad de errores. Su amor podía más que sus inseguridades. La respiración y los besos erráticos de ambos anticiparon lo que vendría, pero se sentían listos.

Yoh entró cuidadosamente en la nebulosa del placer, sin descuidar ni un segundo la expresión de su amada, cuidándola en todo momento, diciéndole sólo dos palabras al oído que aún así no abarcaban todo lo que sentía por ella. La unión y la conexión fueron más palpables que nunca; la marca que quedaría en ambos sería para siempre. Anna derramó un par de lágrimas de dolor, felicidad y de amor. Se sentía completa, llena, armada. Yoh supo con seguridad que ese momento quedaría marcado para siempre en su memoria.

Su noche de amor fue sellada con un beso que dijo mucho más de lo que miles de palabras dirían nunca.

**Fin**

**¡Hoooooli! :D Cumpliendo apuesta, ¡WUUUJU! Bueno, se preguntaran ¿qué apuesta? Fácil. Hace poco jugó Argentina vs Colombia, y con mi querida Angekila apostamos hacer un fic. Como hubo un empate, ambos tuvimos que hacer el fic que la otra impuso. A mi me tocó, como verán, un lemon de YohxAnna. **

**De todo corazón, espero que haya quedado bien :D. No lo hice explícito, así que supongo que sería más Lime. Tampoco estaba en mis planes leer algo tan detallado, Anna e Yoh me parecen demasiado melosos como para hacerlos así xD. **

**Eeeen fin, besotes con cariño. Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios :D. **


End file.
